Automobile battery evaluation and testing has become an increasingly important service check associated with motor vehicle maintenance. As the technology for testing batteries has evolved, problems have arisen associated with the accuracy test results based on the type of the battery tester. Three examples of battery testers currently available test batteries in fundamentally different ways. The first method includes a conductance test of the battery. The second method measures the battery voltage recovery rate after being exposed to a small continuous load. The third method includes an internal resistance test. Some battery testers can have difficulty determining whether a particular battery should be discarded or not and can return error messages such as “charge battery” and “replace” which are not appropriate for the battery being tested. A frequent message of “charge” or “retest” can extend the time required to determine whether a battery is functioning properly due to the need to first recharge the battery before being able to test it. This extended time requirement when coupled with a possible inaccurate error message, and the lack of fraud prevention methods associated with battery testing can result in an increase in battery warranty costs. Since current battery testers do not gather unique battery identifier data, there is no way to show that the battery that appears on the printed test sheet is the battery that was actually submitted for testing. As a result battery manufacturers and marketers have been defrauded out of money based on manipulated test results.